


200 сигарет

by MariaWolf18



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 20:56:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7377088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MariaWolf18/pseuds/MariaWolf18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Он обернулся к приятелю, пытаясь невозмутимо улыбнуться. Малик молча поправлял отросшую челку, стараясь придать ей наиболее выигрышный вид.<br/>- Это как встретиться лицом к лицу с худшим кошмаром, - продолжал размышлять Найл. – Как заглянуть в лицо смерти…<br/>Зейн замер, и оставив в покое волосы, усмехнулся.<br/>- Ради всего святого, это не встреча со смертью. Это просто глупая новогодняя вечеринка!</p><p>Есть такие фильмы, которые по необъяснимой причине с годами не отпускают. Кто-то смотрит "Карнавальную ночь " и "Иронию судьбы", кто-то все части "Один дома". Для меня таким фильмом уже больше 10 лет является "200 сигарет".<br/>Идея переписать сюжет по любимому фандому появилась еще прошлой зимой, но воплотить появилась возможность только сейчас.<br/>Сам по себе фильм сумбурный, почти сплошные диалоги, где-то забавные, а где-то немного грустные. <br/>Такой же по сути и получилась эта работа: немного занудно, местами смешно, местами неловко за героев, потому что они вечно несут какой-то бред, но по сути это просто канун Нового года, время перемен и время исполнения желаний.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Канун Нового Года. Нью-Йорк. 1981 год. 4 часа до полуночи.

Желтое такси колесило по улицам огромного города. Ник по привычке нахваливал свою колымагу, зря он что ль с утра прикрутил диско-шар к потолку.  
— Вы на лучшей вечеринке во всем Нью-Йорке! Отличная музыка, приятная атмосфера, полный релакс! Вот это настоящая жизнь!  
Молодой человек, сидящий на заднем сидении, прервал его самодовольную речь, при этом хватаясь за все, что подвернется под руку, чтобы не свалиться с сидения.  
— Вы проехали Сейнт Маркс!  
— Не волнуйся, детка, сейчас развернемся!  
На полной скорости автомобиль пересек двойную сплошную линию разметки, за что Нику досталось вполне обоснованное возмущение других водителей.  
— Следи за дорогой, и хватит гудеть!  
Ник весьма наглым образом подрезал соседний автомобиль, и с невозмутимым видом продолжил напевать. Он был в отличном настроении. Что может быть лучше кануна Нового года, идеальное время как следует заработать, и, возможно, завести перспективные новые знакомства. Этот кудрявый очень даже ничего, Ник бросил взгляд в зеркало заднего вида, вон с каким запалом он подхватил песню по радио.  
— Мы как следует оторвемся и все будет отлично, эта та самая ночь сегодня, ночь диско! — почти уже во весь голос вторили песне и Ник, и его симпатичный пассажир, явно получая удовольствие. Но приятное редко длится долго, и молчавший до этого второй парень вдруг подал голос.  
— Эй, сделай погромче, я тоже буду петь! — шатен с хмурым выражением лица приоткрыл окно и высунул голову на улицу. — Юхуууу!  
— Ловишь волну? — Нику этот самодовольный тип совершенно не нравился. — Отлично, настройся на праздник, Нью-Йорк сегодня заряжен по полной…  
— Да, да! Новый год! — шатен по-прежнему торчал в окне и распугивал прохожих. — Это так здорово, как будто все тебе рады! Юхууу!  
Ник обернулся к кудрявому.  
— Послушай, детка, твой друг точно в порядке?  
— Да, лучше не бывает!  
Он посмотрел на шатена, который буквально вываливался из машины, но не переставал при этом выкрикивать всякую чепуху.  
— Новый год! Мы все мы хотим вкусно и бесплатно поесть! ..  
— Хотя нет, — пожал плечами кудрявый, переводя взгляд обратно на таксиста. — Его подружка бросила вчера вечером, и, по-моему, он немного не в себе.  
На последней фразе шатен плюхнулся обратно на свое место и возмущенно уставился на своего спутника.  
— Я не в себе, потому что ты вытащил меня на какую-то глупую новогоднюю вечеринку! — огрызнулся он в сторону кудрявого, и, обращаясь уже к Нику, немного обиженно добавил:  
— А у меня сегодня день рождения!  
— С днем рождения, бро! — Ник предпочел проявить великодушие.  
— Как вам это нравится! — кудрявый всем корпусом повернулся к приятелю. — Ты же все равно не хотел отмечать! Я бы устроил для тебя вечеринку, Луи!  
— Я не хочу вечеринку, Гарри! Вернее, я хочу праздник, а не просто вечеринку!  
— Боже, и ты ведешь себя так каждый год! — кудрявый вновь сел прямо и развел руками. — Каждый год одно и то же! Ты портишь весь праздник своим дурацким нытьем про свое рождение!  
— Знаешь, мне очень жаль, что у меня сегодня день рождения, поверь мне! Мне вообще жаль, что я родился!!!  
Гарри устало отмахнулся.  
— Да пошел ты…  
— Да пошел ты!!! — фыркнул в ответ Луи и отвернулся обратно к окну.  
— А по мне, так пошли бы вы оба! — скорее примирительно Ник подвел черту в перепалке своих пассажиров.  
— Долбанный праздник! — пробурчал Луи, провожая глазами наряженные улицы.  
— Мы можем здесь притормозить?! — внезапно подскочил с места Гарри, указывая Нику на маленький магазинчик.  
— Сделаем, детка! — Ник ничего не имел против, все же у кудрявого была потрясающая улыбка.

***

Огромная квартира в стиле лофт была полностью украшена к предстоящему празднику. Самая настоящая елка, впервые купленная Хораном самостоятельно, переливалась огнями, впрочем, все помещение было в гирляндах.  
— Крабовый соус! — довольно произнес Найл, поставив очередное угощение на один из столиков. Оглядевшись по сторонам, он вдруг поменялся в лице, и буквально ударил себя по лбу. — Я что рехнулся?! О чем я думал?! Представь себе, — он повернулся к Зейну. — Я взял рецепт с упаковки плавленого сыра! Я себя просто не узнаю. Я же ненавижу вечеринки, ненавижу ходить на них и ненавижу их устраивать! Гостем хотя бы не несешь ответственности за то, насколько они отвратительны. Но эта побьет все рекорды, я это чувствую!  
Он еще раз поправил все тарелки, расставленные в хаотичном порядке, и переметнулся к другому столику, стоящему ближе к кухне. Довольно оглядев вереницу бутылок, он взял коробок спичек и принялся зажигать свечи, не прекращая при этом жаловаться брюнету.  
— Никто не придет! Хотя нет, все неудачники придут. Придут все те, кого я терпеть не могу, все мои бывшие парни вместе с их более привлекательными дружками. Устраивать такую вечеринку это просто безумие. Это все равно, что открыто признаться в отсутствии длительных отношений со времен средней школы!  
Зейн, до этого не особо вслушивавшийся в монолог друга, удивленно застыл с сигаретой в руке.  
— У тебя был парень в старшей школе?  
Найл прошел мимо него с тарелкой канапе и уже себе под нос сокрушенно произнес:  
— И зачем я это делаю…  
Поставив тарелку на стол рядом с пресловутым соусом, он вновь обернулся к Зейну. Нервы уже не выдерживали.  
— Зачем мне это унижение? — прохныкал он, и, прижав руку ко рту, пробормотал:  
— Меня сейчас стошнит…  
Брюнет безразлично проводил его взглядом, продолжая подъедать лежащие в вазочке орешки.

***

Луи достал из куртки пачку, и полез за зажигалкой. Не успев сделать первой затяжки, он был остановлен ехидным голосом Ника:  
— Командир, в моей машине не курят! — самодовольно повернувшись обратно, он сам прикурил сигарету.  
Шатен недоуменно уставился на его затылок.  
— Да ладно, ты ж сам куришь!  
— Курево куреву рознь, — подмигнул ему Ник. — Я не курю то, что куришь ты.  
Луи вздохнул и выкинул сигарету в окно.  
— Класс… — его бесила ситуация, но спорить с водителем совершенно не хотелось.  
— Да расслабься ты! — Ник не мог упустить возможности высказать свое мнение. — Я тебя весь вечер слушаю, какой-то ты больно напряженный. Оглянись, все вокруг веселятся, пьют, дерутся, писают прямо на улице… Это же Новый год! Ночь любви! Все гуляют, расслабляются. Хочешь знать мой секрет?  
Луи сделал глоток из спрятанной в бумажном пакете бутылки. Виски заканчивался, стоило побыстрее доехать до какого-нибудь бара. Он поднял взгляд на таксиста и как можно вежливее ответил:  
– Нет, вообще-то не хочу.  
Но когда отказ останавливал Николаса Гримшоу. Он проигнорировал фразу шатена и продолжил, попеременно затягиваясь и выпуская дым в сторону заднего сидения. Не смог удержаться.  
— Я тебе скажу. Для начала улыбка, вот так.  
Ник растянул губы в широкой заигрывающей улыбке и жестом предложил Луи повторить. Шатен оскалился в непонятной гримасе, мысленно проклиная застрявшего в магазине Стайлса. Тем не менее, таксист продолжал.  
— Это всем нравится, люди хотят счастья. Номер два. Очень важный. Не говори о смерти.  
Луи закатил глаза и высосал из бутылки последний глоток обжигающего горло напитка.  
— Все знают, что рано или поздно умрут, но никто не хочет слышать это от тебя, сечешь?  
Шатен вздрогнул, понимая, что отвлекся, и не особо вслушивался в ту чушь, что активно ему пытались навязать.  
— И номер три, и это ведет сразу к сексу. Слышишь?  
Томлинсон тоскливо посмотрел на пакет с пустой бутылкой, мысль огреть ею надоедливого водилу, пришлось отбросить. Кто-то ж должен отвести их до новой порции алкоголя.  
— Чуешь о чем я? Музыка! Она заведет любого!  
Гримшоу потянулся к магнитоле и прибавил звук. Он принялся пританцовывать прямо сидя в своем кресле, и удовлетворенно отметил, что его пассажир тоже кивает в такт музыке. В этот момент в машину с мороза, наконец, ввалился кудрявый. Переползая через шатена на свое место, он бросил тому на колени сверток.  
— Лови!  
— Что это?! — Луи вертел в руках непонятный предмет.  
— Твой подарок, придурок! — засмеялся в ответ Стайлс. — Открывай!  
Луи разорвал пакет и достал целый блок дешевых сигарет. Он постарался улыбнуться, вспоминая только что обретенные навыки, вышло не очень правдоподобно, но кудрявый похоже не заметил.  
— С днем рождения! — радостно прокричал Гарри, хлопая в ладоши. — Закуривай!  
Луи встретился взглядом с Ником, тот еле прятал усмешку, и, заводя вновь машину, произнес:  
— Ну вот видишь! — и уже громче, чтобы и кудрявый услышал, добавил:  
— Все, ребятки, поехали веселиться!  
Такси резко сорвалось с места под очередные сигналы обозленных водителей.

***

У входа в бар Луи со всего размаху кинул пустую бутылку из-под виски в сторону ближайшей мусорки, правда, чего и следовало ожидать, промахнулся. Она с грохотом ударилась об асфальт и разбилась, заставив компанию, курящую у двери, удивленно обернуться.  
— О Боже… — вымученно протянул Стайлс, и поспешил скрыться от приятеля в недрах заведения. Быстро распахнув дверь, он нырнул в разгоряченную музыкой и алкоголем толпу. Томлинсон, отвлекшийся на бутылку, стукнулся носом о дверь.  
Как рыба в воде, Гарри перемещался между столиками, периодически здороваясь и обнимаясь с давними знакомыми. Луи же как ледокол устремился к бару, сметая все на своем пути и еле успевая бормотать извинения. В определенный момент он уже чуть было не ввязался в драку, если б кудрявый в буквальном смысле не схватил его за ухо и не потащил за собой!  
— Вот придурок! Извините нас!  
Они уселись за стойку, и практически сразу перед Гарри появился бокал мартини. Бармен, приятный на вид мужчина, многозначительно не сводил с него глаз.  
— Видишь, как это здорово! Это просто круто! — Стайлс обернулся к шатену, но тот совершенно его не слушал, крутясь на своем стуле, размахивая рукой с сигаретой и тряся головой в такт музыке. Гарри толкнул его в бок, заставляя обратить, наконец, на себя внимание.  
— Лу, по-моему, этот бармен на тебя запал!  
Томлинсон проводил мутным взглядом широко ухмыляющегося парня в клетчатой рубашке и в тон кудрявому ответил.  
— А по-моему он запал на тебя!  
Гарри недоверчиво на него посмотрел, но не скрывал своего удовлетворения от услышанного.  
— Ты правда так думаешь? Он просто сказочно сексуален! — Стайлс подпер рукой подбородок и уже откровенно уставился на бармена захмелевшими глазами. Луи недоуменно обернулся на приятеля, увлеченного процессом приготовления очередного коктейля, тяжело вздохнул, и тоже постарался сфокусироваться на нелепой клетке, то и дело мелькающей перед самым его носом.  
— Да… он просто само очарование! — с сарказмом произнес Луи, делая очередной глоток из стакана с виски, и поднимая глаза на бармена у другого конца стойки, прокричал:  
— Эй, приятель, а ты привлекательный!  
— Вы просто себя недооцениваете! — расхохотался тот в ответ. — Еще не вечер!  
Гарри был в восторге, и чуть поразмыслив, решительно произнес.  
— Ему, наверно, тоскливо работать в Новый год, я его позову на вечеринку!  
— В Новый год всем тоскливо… — Луи затянулся очередной сигаретой.  
— Луи, тоскливо только тебе! Я, например, веселюсь, видишь? — Стайлс подхватил за тонкую ножку бокал и залпом выпил содержимое.  
Луи поморщился.  
— Пить, драться и любить женщин!  
— Ты это о чем?  
— Каждый год одно и тоже! Барахтанье в толпе народа, дурацкие вечеринки, попытки быть счастливым, когда на самом деле тебя только что бросили, и у тебя не складывается карьера…  
— Ты что всю ночь будешь себя так вести?  
Луи опустил глаза на свой стакан и уверенно произнес:  
— Да!  
Гарри внимательно посмотрел на него, но потом резко отвернулся, возвращая свою улыбку проходящего мимо бармену.

***

— Такси! — с иголочки одетый молодой человек вытянул руку, привлекая внимание водителя. — Спасибо большое!  
С визгом тормозов машина остановилась в полуметре от приятного парня, и Ник наклонился, чтобы осмотреть его поближе через окно пассажирского сидения.  
— Привет! — шатен смущенно улыбнулся. Ник подарил ему свою фирменную улыбку в ответ.  
— Хотя нет, спасибо…- парень развернулся обратно к входу в здание, но сделав шаг, вновь вернулся назад. — Подождите! .. Нет, поезжайте! Кого-нибудь другого подхватите.  
Ник бегло осмотрел себя в зеркало, неужели его чары больше не действуют. Обнаружив, что симпатичный парень уже почти ушел, Гримшоу высунулся из окна и окликнул шатена.  
— Постой, детка, у тебя, похоже, трудности с принятием решения.  
— Правда? ..  
— Да, ты просто излучаешь нерешительность. Что-то точно случилось, да?  
Парень расстроено развел руками, от чего барсетка в его руках раскрылась, и все вещи высыпались прямо на заснеженный асфальт. Он вскрикнул и расстроенно бросился собирать все обратно. Ник закатил глаза и наказал себе набраться терпения.  
— Да… Просто… Все дело… — шатен покраснел, — в одном человеке…  
— Да, как всегда, детка! — ухмыльнулся понимающе Ник.  
— Я был вчера на вечеринке и увидел ее, и она была такая… Ну собственно… Мы в итоге пошли ко мне, и я ничего подобного раньше не делал, и теперь мне хочется, чтобы все было идеально! Понимаете? .. Простите, я не знаю, зачем я все это рассказываю.  
Ник же успел сделать свои выводы, и решил, что этот мальчик, к его огромному сожалению, слишком хорош для секса на одну ночь. Что ж, поиски продолжаются, но малышу надо помочь.  
— Детка, подойди-ка сюда.  
Шатен окончательно засмущался, но все же приблизился.  
— Солнышко, знаешь, что тебе нужно? — Гримми потянулся, и открыл заднюю дверцу. — Тебе нужно сесть в это такси, ты должен откликнуться на зов судьбы!  
— Да? .. — парень нерешительно переминался с ноги на ногу.  
— Точно! Жизнь не ждет! Оглянись, она повсюду! Давай, детка, пора жить! Скажи жизни «Да!» Вперед, это не страшно!  
— Да, — чуть слышно произнес шатен.  
— Давай громче!  
— Да!  
— Я не слышу!  
— Да!!! — парень очаровательно рассмеялся.  
— Так-то лучше, залезай в машину. Судьба ждет тебя!

***

Они сидели по разные края дивана и смотрели перед собой. За последние полчаса никто не произнес и слова. Зейн уже с трудом боролся со скукой или со сном, а может с ними двумя одновременно. Найл беспрестанно поправлял зачем-то закрепленную в волосах диадему «С Новым годом!» и вновь теребил воротник яркой салатовой рубашки. Наконец, он не выдержал, и шумно хлопнул ладонями по коленям.  
— Который час?  
Зейн подавил зевок и поднес часы к глазам.  
— Почти половина девятого.  
Найл недоверчиво покосился на запястье брюнета, и тот вытянул руку в его сторону, демонстрируя, что у него и в мыслях не было обманывать.  
— Оууу… — разочарованно протянул Хоран, и обиженно посмотрел на друга, который, не сдержавшись, широко зевнул.


	2. 3 часа до полуночи.

Гарри торопливо записывал адрес Найла, пока тот самый потрясающий бармен не переключил свое внимание на кого-нибудь другого. Он протянул салфетку мужчине и кокетливо произнес.  
— Вот адрес! Можешь прийти туда после работы. Там будет полно народу, я там точно буду… — кудрявый смущенно улыбался, демонстрируя собеседнику свои милейшие ямочки, но вдруг случайно вспомнив, что он не один, он бросил взгляд на Томлинсона, развалившегося на стойке, и нехотя добавил:  
— С ним…  
— Ну, окей, — буднично произнес бармен, поменявшись резко в лице при упоминании шатена, и отошел к другим клиентам.  
— То есть не «с ним», — Гарри сделал в воздухе кавычки, пытаясь спасти ситуацию. — Мы просто друзья, мы не вместе. Черт!  
Гарри расстроено опустился обратно на свой стул и добавил уже в сторону Луи.  
— Он, по-моему, меня даже не слышал.  
Томлинсон оторвался от предплечья, на котором покоилась его голова, и ответил скорее собственным мыслям.  
— Это просто неизбежно, ты позволяешь кому-то переехать в свой дом, и идешь на все эти компромиссы, потом неожиданно оказываешься на какой-нибудь микробиотической диете и слушаешь Джонни Митчелла. И знаешь, что тебе говорят?  
Гарри отрицательно покачал головой, но ничего не ответил.  
— Тебе скажут, что ты изменился. Ты больше не тот, в кого я влюбилась. Ну, да… и тебя бросают…  
Больше это слушать Стайлс уже не мог.  
— А чего ты ждешь, Луи? Ты встречаешься с надменными, подавляющими женщинами. Тебе нужен такой человек, который будет любить тебя таким, какой ты есть.  
— И кому я могу такой понравиться? — с сарказмом протянул Томлинсон.  
Гарри на секунду отвел глаза, но потом как ни в чем не бывало развел руками и сочувственно произнес.  
— Понятия не имею… Давай допивай, я хочу, чтобы тот парень подошел сюда.  
Он осушил очередную порцию мартини, и махнул рукой бармену.

***

— Так ты не хочешь где-нибудь выпить? — Они стояли посреди улицы, и брюнетке это уже порядком надоело.  
— Не знаю, а ты?  
— Да, хочу! Еще рано, не люблю приходить на вечеринку раньше всех.  
— Ладно, давай где-нибудь выпьем, если хочешь.  
Девушка поморщилась, но вновь натянула улыбку.  
— Но я не хочу заставлять тебя пить против воли! Ты хочешь пойти или нет?  
— Конечно! Если ты хочешь…  
Брюнетка отошла в сторону, пряча гримасу недовольства и собираясь с мыслями, как-то все оказалось не так просто, как буквально еще сутки назад.  
— Слушай, Софи, — шатен подошел к девушке вновь. — Нам не обязательно это делать…  
— Но мне показалось, ты сказал, что хочешь выпить! — брюнетка уже закипала.  
— Нет, я про вечеринку… — смутился парень.  
— Ты не хочешь идти? — искренне удивилась София.  
— Да нет, ты не должна отмечать Новый год со мной, только из-за…  
София резко перехватила его руки и сжала их.  
— Можно я скажу? Я чувствую твое полное нежелание говорить мне, чем ты хочешь сегодня заняться. И понятно, что тебе возможно неловко, учитывая обстоятельства, но я не вижу причины, по которой мы не можем пойти на вечеринку и хорошо провести время вместе.  
— Ладно… — шатен совсем смутился от ее напора.  
Девушка успокаивающе погладила его по руке.  
— Так ты хочешь пойти на вечеринку?  
— Конечно, — улыбнулся молодой человек. — Если ты хочешь…  
София готова была закричать, но здравый смысл пересилил. Она взяла парня под руку и потянула за собой.  
— Хорошо, пойдем выпьем.

***

Найл лежал прямо на полу, раскинув руки в разные стороны, и, не моргая, смотрел в потолок.  
— Никто не придет! Так и есть. У меня нет друзей, и все меня ненавидят.  
Зейн выглянул из кухни, наливая себе в бокал шампанское.  
— Еще только девять часов!  
— Они что просто гуляют по улицам? Просто шатаются как зомби потому, что не принято быть пунктуальными, да? — Блондин вскочил на ноги и направился к духовке на кухне.  
— Как думаешь, какие-нибудь интересные парни или девчонки придут?  
Найл на полпути развернулся и с иронией уточнил:  
— Интересные парни или девчонки?  
— Да, потому что я наконец-то забил на Ленни!  
Найл поморщился, и с неким сарказмом прокомментировал.  
— Ну поздравляю, Зи, я рад это слышать.  
— Когда же лучше начать все заново, как не в Новый год. Найти ни кого-то на пару месяцев, а возможно, на всю жизнь… Я так устал от этих бесперспективных отношений! Может этой ночью все изменится… — брюнет мечтательно смотрел на пузырьки в своем бокале, но заметив скептическое выражение лица блондина, ехидно добавил:  
— При условии, что кто-то все-таки придет.  
Найл отвернулся от окна и поспешил заверить друга.  
— Если кто-нибудь явится, я даю тебе слово, любой интересный человек, вошедший в эту дверь, — Найл указал на вход в студию, — твой!  
— Серьезно?  
— У тебя право первым выбирать, и я их приведу прямо к тебе! — Найл направился обратно к кухне, Зейн вприпрыжку последовал за ним, вновь возвращая себе отличное настроение.  
— Только сделай это не слишком очевидно, не хочу выглядеть отчаявшимся и безрассудным.  
— Безрассудным? — Найл заметил открытую бутылку и потянулся за бокалом. — Да ты можешь стать голым с привязанным к спине матрасом, все равно будешь выглядеть как девственник.  
Сделав глоток игристого напитка, Найл вновь вернулся к приготовлениям.  
Зейн провел рукой по бритому затылку и задумался.  
— Может, стоит попробовать…

***

Луи плохо соображал, кто этот парень по правую руку от него, и о чем собственно они говорили эти несколько минут.  
— И откуда только такие люди берутся, — пробубнил он, оборачиваясь в противоположную сторону, туда, где сидел кудрявый. Вид у него был неважный.  
— Эй, Хаз! — толкнув Стайлса в плечо, позвал шатен.  
— Я уже совершенно пьяный, — констатировал Гарри, стараясь выпрямиться и не хвататься так отчаянно за стойку.  
— Ты это хорошо скрываешь, — фыркнул в ответ Томлинсон.  
Гарри, щурясь, всмотрелся в его лицо, тяжело вздохнул и все-таки произнес:  
— Ты прав на счет Нового года. Полный отстой! Этот бармен вообще забыл о моем существовании! Он даже орешки больше не приносит. — Он поднял маленькую пустую мисочку и затряс ею перед собой.  
— Можно мне немного внимания?  
Бармен лишь дежурно улыбнулся.

***

— Я в этом полный профан, — в очередной раз краснел Лиам, стоя с бокалом у бильярдного стола.  
— Неужели? А я думала, ты профессионал, — София расставляла шары и взяла в руки кий. — Хочешь разбить? Это всего лишь игра, расслабься.  
— Хорошо, — поддался уговору шатен. Он поставил свой бокал и начал обходить стол, тут же задев кием напиток, который не преминул с шипением разлиться по суконной поверхности.  
— Твой бокал! — воскликнула София, и тут же закрыла лицо руками и отскочила, когда среагировавший на ее голос парень, с размаху разбил кием уже лампу, низко висящую над столом. В баре установилась мертвая тишина, а потом оглушительный смех наполнил помещение. Лиам огляделся по сторонам, и в панике схватив свою сумку, помчался вон, на ходу повторяя:  
— Извините! Пропустите!  
София подняла его бокал и ошарашено смотрела ему в след.  
— Я взяла твой бокал…

***

Луи первым вывалился из бара на свежий воздух и сразу же наткнулся на развешенные повсюду афиши.  
— О нет! Просто замечательно! Ты только посмотри! Фантастика! — он разглядывал смеющееся лицо на плакатах, и его просто накрывало сочувствием к самому себе. Гарри подошел ближе и пренебрежительно протянул:  
— Это же малышка Эли…  
— Да, это Эль! Сумасшедшая женщина! — он попытался равнодушно усмехнуться, но получилась лишь кривая ухмылка. — Она знала, что я буду здесь и специально развесила тут свои постеры!  
Он повернулся к стене с афишами.  
— Но ничего у тебя не вышло, Элеонор! Я прекрасно проживу и без тебя!  
Гарри расхохотался.  
— Да, Луи, твоя жизнь просто праздник! Ты держишься молодцом.  
В ту же секунду Томлинсон подскочил и со всей силы ударил ногой по ограждению с висящими плакатами и в сердцах крикнул им:  
— Иди к черту!  
От боли он сразу согнулся пополам, заскакал на одной ноге и в итоге просто взвыл.  
— Слушай, — обратился он к кудрявому. — Ничего не выходит. Я просто поеду домой и убью себя.  
— А я вырублюсь и проснусь новогодним утром один? — Гарри отрицательно замотал головой. — Так не пойдет. Я иду на вечеринку!  
Он перестал облокачиваться на ограду бара, и уверенно сделал несколько шагов прочь от шатена. Даже не обернувшись, он самодовольно добавил:  
— У меня свидание!  
Луи открыл рот от удивления и, забыв про боль в стопе, быстро поравнялся со Стайлсом.  
— Свидание?!  
— Да!  
— С барменом?!  
— Да, с ним. И тебе тоже нужно пойти. Может, встретишь кого-нибудь.  
— Ну уж нет, — Томлинсон остановился. — Я не собираюсь от отчаяния бросаться на первого встречного только потому, что сегодня Новый год. Это смешно!  
— Жизнь вообще смешна, Луи! Почему бы тебе не заняться сексом в свой день рождения?  
— Это какое-то неписаное правило?  
За Гарри ответил высокий симпатичный парень, которому они невзначай перегородили проход в соседний клуб.  
— Да! — подмигнул он Луи, и протиснулся между ними. — Пропустите, пожалуйста.  
Шатен проводил его озадаченным взглядом, но Гарри вновь привлек его внимание.  
— Да, это правило! И потом… — он бросил на Томлинсона смущенный взгляд, но фразу не закончил. — Забудь!  
Он захлопнул плотнее подолы пальто и отправился дальше по улице. Луи на секунду замер, но тут же сорвался, и, догнав, ухватил кудрявого за локоть.  
— Что? Что забудь?  
— Ничего!  
— Подожди…  
— Проехали!  
Гарри старательно прятал глаза за кудряшками, и старался вообще смотреть в другую сторону от шатена. Глаза Луи расширились, брови поползли наверх, понимание вдруг резко пришло к нему. Он потянул Гарри на себя, заставив того встретиться с ним взглядом.  
— Гарольд! — он не скрывал, что ситуация его забавляет. — Ты что предлагаешь мне себя?!  
Стайлс собрал всю волю в кулак, взмахнул ресницами и игриво закусил губу, не переставая при этом отчаянно краснеть.  
— Не совсем… Я подумал, если с барменом ничего не выйдет, то… — он заметил, как поменялcя лице Томлинсон, и замолчал.  
— Ну да, конечно… — Томлиyсон поморщился и отвернулся.  
— Ты считаешь меня уродом? — обиделся Стайлс.  
— Ты просто перебрал, — вновь посмотрел на него шатен.  
— Ты считаешь меня уродом! — уже утвердительно и очень расстроено произнес Гарри.  
— Хаз, я не вожусь с уродами…  
— Не важно, — прервал его Стайлс, беря себя в руки. — Это пустая трата времени. Ты настроен уничтожить последнюю каплю радости этого праздника.  
Боясь разреветься, кудрявый быстро зашагал прочь от шатена.  
— Последнюю каплю радости… — передразнил его Томлинсон, и поплелся следом.

***

Сигарета в тонких пальцах Малика истлела до самого фильтра. Он так и заснул, подперев голову рукой и оперевшись боком на спинку дивана. Найл не будил его несколько минут, гипнотизируя возмущенным взглядом подрагивавшие во сне длинные ресницы, но, все-таки не выдержав, подскочил и легонько шлепнул ладонью шатена по лбу.  
— Эй… — Зейн отчаянно моргал, не понимая, что происходит.  
— Проснись!  
— В чем дело?  
— Который час?  
Зейн, зевая, поднес часы поближе к свету.  
— Девять двадцать пять.  
— Девять двадцать пять… — обреченно повторил за ним Найл.  
— Ну да, — кивнул согласно Малик, усаживаясь ровно на диване, и поправляя сбившуюся во сне одежду.  
Найл задумчиво прошел мимо него к окну.  
— Зи, как думаешь, почему они так со мной поступают?  
— Ну, я не знаю…  
— Я уже, кажется, готов смириться с тем, что никто не придет. Так даже легче в своем роде.  
Он обернулся к приятелю, пытаясь невозмутимо улыбнуться. Малик молча поправлял отросшую челку, стараясь придать ей наиболее выигрышный вид.  
— Это как встретиться лицом к лицу с худшим кошмаром, — продолжал размышлять Найл. — Как заглянуть в лицо смерти…  
Зейн замер, и оставив в покое волосы, усмехнулся.  
— Ради всего святого, это не встреча со смертью. Это просто глупая новогодняя вечеринка!  
— Ты тоже от меня отворачиваешься?  
— Все, с меня хватит, — вскочил Малик с дивана. — Я ухожу.  
Найл в ужасе округлил глаза.  
— Что?! Почему?! Нет, ты же мой единственный гость! Ты не можешь уйти до полуночи.  
— Я вернусь позже…  
— Нет, не вернешься! Говоришь, что вернешься, но это не так!  
Зейн наигранно рассмеялся, на ходу надевая свою куртку и оглядываясь в поиске шарфа.  
— Зи, прошу тебя, не оставляй меня наедине с этими украшениями и крабовым соусом. Я этого не вынесу!  
Понимая, что так просто друг не сдастся, Найл буквально запрыгнул на брюнета со спины. Тот вздрогнул от неожиданности, и сразу же скинул с себя тяжелую ношу.  
— Ты только послушай себя…  
Найл обежал его и, растопырив руки, загородил собой дверь.  
— Послушай меня, ты же хочешь познакомиться с кем-нибудь интересным? Если ты останешься, я познакомлю тебя с Перри.  
Зейн, наматывавший шарф, на секунду остановился.  
— И кто это?  
— Перри это моя однокурсница, мы чуть было не начали встречаться…  
— Что-то я не припоминаю…  
— Зи, брось, это было всего полгода назад!  
— Я не помню, кто мне нравился полгода назад!  
Зейн попытался открыть замок, но Найл вновь оттолкнул его от двери.  
— Да помнишь ты Перри! Художница, с акцентом, помнишь, мы ходили на ее выставку. Она рисует такие большие абстрактные картины с …  
Найл в замешательстве изображал что-то овальное, не зная как этично назвать то, что он увидел на работах подруги. Зейн повторил его движения руками и очевидно вспомнил.  
— С цветами?  
Найл облегченно выдохнул, что не пришлось смущать брюнета, называя вещи своими именами.  
— Да, точно! С цветами!  
— Она что ни с кем не встречается? — с любопытством уточнил Малик.  
— Ни с кем, хоть сколько то значительным! — уверенно произнес блондин, пряча за спиной скрещенные пальцы.  
— Ладно, я согласен, — протянул Малик ему руку для пожатия.  
— Ты остаешься? — Найл в надежде обнял Зейна за плечи.  
— Нет! Я все еще ухожу! — Малик быстро отодвинул от дверей опешившего блондина, и выскочил из лофта. — Но я позже вернусь!  
— Что значит вернешься? Мы же договорились!  
— Да, но я не собирался возвращаться, — он послал Найлу воздушный поцелуй, и уже сбегая по лестнице, прокричал:  
— А теперь я вернусь!  
— Но мы так не договаривались… Ты не должен уходить, Зи, пожалуйста!  
Ответом ему была хлопнувшая дверь подъезда.

***

— Знаешь что, — комментировал ситуацию Гарри, размахивая вилкой в такт своим словам. — Я даже не могу вспомнить, со сколькими парнями я был!  
— Я тебе верю… — Луи пытался сменить тему, но пока это у него плохо получалось. Они сидели в маленьком уютном кафе, украшенном яркими гирляндами, и милая пожилая официантка тепло им улыбалась. Она то явно не расслышала последних слов кудрявого.  
— Я даже не могу составить список, так их было много…  
— Хаз, я верю, что у тебя было много мужиков…  
— Больше чем у Эль, это уж точно! — перебил его Стайлс с самодовольной улыбкой.  
Томлинсон вздрогнул при упоминании имени девушки и потянулся за очередной сигаретой.  
— Может все-таки сменим тему?  
— Она слишком занята собственной персоной и пыталась быть экспрессивной, а это не привлекает многих, только тебя… и Макса, конечно! — Гарри наигранно закатил глаза и, пожав плечами, с невозмутимым видом принялся отрезать кусочек отбивной.  
Томлинсон подавился дымом и выронил сигарету изо рта, его глаза буквально прожигали дыру в кудрявом.  
— Что? — переспросил он вмиг севшим голосом.  
— Макс спит с кем попало…  
Херд! Вот неспроста тот парень у клуба показался Луи знакомым, и как он его сразу-то не узнал.  
— Элеонор и Макс? Когда это случилось?  
— Может три недели назад, может месяц, — кудрявый старался не встречаться с Луи взглядом, и все внимание уделял ужину на тарелке.  
— Недавно? Пока мы все еще встречались? — Луи был сбит с толку и явно шокирован. — Почему ты мне не сказал…  
— Я думал, ты знаешь… Все знали.  
— Очевидно не все! Поверить не могу!  
— Наверно, это часть имиджа, как у жены Фицджеральда, Зельды. Стерва из ада, ну понимаешь, такая же нервная и буйная, уничтожающая все хорошее вокруг себя… Страшная женщина! — Стайлс вошел в раж и не мог уже остановиться.  
Луи затушил очередную только что прикуренную сигарету прямо об оладьи, стоявшие перед ним, резко вскочил на ноги и заметался по залу.  
— Это худший день рождения в моей жизни! Я ни на что не надеялся, но это просто беспрецедентно гадко.  
— Только не пытайся давить не жалость! — указал в его сторону вилкой Стайлс. — Даже не начинай! Потому что я сыт по горло твоим нытьем сегодня!  
Он отпил из чашки крепкий кофе, и, ухмыльнувшись, добавил:  
— Знаешь, Томлинсон, мы идем на эту вечеринку, и мы будем веселиться, нравится тебе это или нет! И молись, чтобы этот бармен появился, иначе тебе будет хуже!  
Луи обессилено опустился за стойкой и спрятал лицо в ладони. Сидевший рядом мужчина ободряюще похлопал его по плечу.

***

Лиам смотрелся в заляпанное зеркало жутко грязного туалета. Он поправил волосы, которые так старательно укладывал дома почти полчаса и обреченно вздохнул. Осторожно прокравшись к выходу, он обнаружил Софию, ожидающую его у выхода.  
— Мне так неловко, просто кошмар! Бильярдный стол, и лампа, и все остальное.  
Он придержал дверь, и они оба вышли на улицу.  
— Ничего, я все равно не планировала туда еще приходить.  
— Софи, может мне лучше поехать домой…  
— Ну, если ты этого хочешь… Хорошо, давай поймаем тебе такси.  
Лиам был явно растерян ее быстрым согласием, и сразу же спросил:  
— Мы же можем встретиться еще раз?  
— Конечно.  
— Когда не будет столько дополнительных обстоятельств.  
— Каких?  
— Ну, знаешь, встреча Нового года… И я никогда не поступал так, как в ту ночь… — Лиам чувствовал себя неуклюжим подростком, который по глупости решил раскрыть все карты.  
— Такси! — София махнул проезжавшей мимо машине, но та промчалась мимо. — Вот черт!  
Лиам переминался с ноги на ногу, не зная, продолжать ему откровения или нет.  
— Если честно, я вообще никогда этого не делал…  
— Чего не делал? — брюнетка продолжала высматривать в общем потоке желтые автомобили.  
— Ну знаешь… Этого!  
София удивленно обернулась к нему и решила уточнить.  
— Этого? Ты никогда этого не делал?  
— Нет, не делал.  
Брюнетка замерла на несколько секунд, не веря своим ушам.  
— Ты шутишь? Почему ты не сказал?  
— Не хотел, чтобы ты приняла меня за морального урода.  
— Ты что хочешь сказать, что я была у тебя первой?  
— Ну да…  
— Самой первой девушкой, с которой ты… За всю жизнь? .. — она не договорила, зажав рот рукой, и в восхищении не отводила глаз от смутившегося его больше шатена. Наконец она пришла в себя.  
— Ух ты!  
— Ты смущаешь меня!  
— Прости, я не знаю, что сказать. Я немного растеряна. Со мной такого никогда не случалось…  
— Тогда ты понимаешь, каково мне!  
— Но почему я? Мы же едва друг друга знаем.  
— Мне не очень хочется об этом говорить…  
— Ничего, я понимаю.  
Лиам в ответ лишь чихнул, вспоминая, что теплый шарф так и остался у бильярдного стола.  
— Что же я делаю, — София подошла ближе и подняла воротник его пальто. – Ты, наверно, замерз. Давай зайдем куда-нибудь. Ты не хочешь перекусить?  
— Ты не хочешь, чтобы я уезжал? — робко переспросил Лиам.  
— Нет, не уезжай, останься! Давай поужинаем, а потом пойдем на вечеринку вместе.  
— Ты уверена? — Лиам старался не показывать своего воодушевления столь явно.  
— Абсолютно! Пойдем, я знаю тут недалеко один отличный индийский ресторан. Тебе нравится индийская кухня?  
— Ну да! .. Если тебе нравится.


	3. 2 часа до полуночи.

« — Я забыла ключи…  
— Дженни, мне жаль…  
— Не надо, в любви никогда не стоит говорить, что тебе жаль…»  
Найл отправил в экран пластиковый стаканчик с соком.  
— Ненавижу вас, ублюдки…  
Он лежал на кровати, уставившись в телевизор, и со злостью сорвал с макушки новогоднюю тиару. В ту же секунду его оглушил стук во входную дверь лофта. Глаза блондина расширились сначала в панике, а потом в диком восторге.  
— Боже, кто-то пришел! Спасибо, Боже, спасибо! — бормотал он, бегом направляясь открывать, и мягко говоря, был очень удивлен. — Перри?! Привет! С Новым годом!  
Девушка зашла в гостиную и осмотрелась.  
— Отличная вечеринка! — фыркнула она, снимая яркое леопардовое пальто и резким жестом отбрасывая его на ближайший диван.  
— Брось, ты же знаешь, как это бывает, — Найл семенил за ней, оправдываясь на ходу. — Никто не хочет приезжать первым только и всего… Хочешь есть? У меня полно еды. Я сам готовил крабовый соус!  
Найл торжественно поднял миску со стола, демонстрируя содержимое блондинке. Она скептически приподняла бровь, прикурила тонкую сигарету и молча прошла к столику с горячительным.  
— Так что? Где этот… Как его там…  
— Он не придет, — оборвала его Перри, открывая бутылку с пивом.  
— Не придет? — почти искренне расстроился Хоран.  
— Он меня бросил! Ты можешь в это поверить?! Этот парень бросил меня в канун нового года! И только послушай, что он мне наговорил! Неожиданно у него появился бойфренд, которого все считали погибшим в горах, а теперь он неожиданно воскрес! Ты когда-нибудь слышал что-нибудь подобное, признайся!  
Блондин из последних сил сдерживал смех, и чтобы отвлечься, принялся поправлять разноцветные диванные подушки.  
— Ну, ты знаешь, как это бывает… Нам не хватает музыки, тебе не кажется? — он быстро вскочил и подбежал к музыкальному центру. — Что-нибудь рождественское!  
— Ненавижу Рождество! — откликнулась девушка, делая еще один глоток прямо из горлышка.  
— Пожалуйста, Пез, — взмолился Найл. — Помоги мне! Я держусь на последнем дыхании!  
Он включил старую добрую «Feliz Navidad» и принялся довольно нелепо двигаться в такт песне. Перри поморщилась.  
— Боже, остановись! Слушай, я ненавижу праздники, ненавижу эти толпы, и по мне все это дурно пахнет, все это романтическое дерьмо!  
Найл растроенно уселся обратно, а Перри отправилась за новой бутылкой.

***

Они сидели в маленьком уютном ресторанчике с живой экзотической музыкой. Изрядно перенервничавший и поэтому голодный шатен с удовольствием уплетал заказанное блюдо, а София только пила вино, изучая спутника пристальным взглядом.  
— Соф, ты опять так делаешь!  
— Извини, — она развела руками и улыбнулась. — Я просто потрясена, это самый необычный вечер.  
— Необычный вечер? Почему?  
— Нууу… не совсем обычный… Послушай, Лиам, не хочу на тебя давить, но я не могу не думать о том, что та ночь была у тебя первой.  
— И что в этом такого? — шатен был озадачен.  
— Я вот думаю… Почему я? Что во мне такого определенного, что подтолкнуло тебя на этот шаг. Объясни.  
Лиам искренне рассмеялся, и решил немного помучить девушку.  
— Понятно. Почему я тебя выбрал? .. — он изобразил глубокую задумчивость и перевел взгляд куда-то в сторону, а потом к потолку. София в нетерпении ждала его ответа. — Даже не знаю, что сказать.  
— Это ничего, — разочарованно вздохнула брюнетка. — Так может даже лучше… Как актрису, меня интересует мотивация людей, ты очень привлекательный парень и у тебя явно была масса возможностей, и глядя на тебя, удивительно, что это произошло случайно. Так что любой задумался бы, что в нем такого особенного.  
— Одно я точно помню с прошлой ночи, ты была пожалуй самой… — он вдруг поменялся в лице, и замахал руками перед открытым ртом.  
— Самой что? — не поняла брюнетка. — Ты как? Попей воды. Хотя нет, лучше вина. Это, наверно, перец.  
— Они были такие… — он сделал большой глоток вина, и начал было вытирать глаза, из которых уже буквально лились слезы.  
— Они? — уточнила София. — Ты в порядке?  
— Все хорошо, я пойду, умоюсь, — он вскочил и, резко обернувшись, сбил с ног официанта с огромным подносом. Раздался оглушительный грохот, и София зажмурилась.  
— Ничего страшного, ничего страшного! — повторял с сильным акцентом подоспевший администратор зала.  
— Простите, пожалуйста! — Лиам чувствовал себя полным идиотом. — Я сейчас вернусь, — пробормотал он и буквально сбежал в уборную.  
София проводила его озадаченным взглядом и нахмурилась, прокручивая последние слова шатена и пытаясь найти им разгадку.

***

— Не собираюсь я замолкать! Я имею право знать, почему ты не хочешь заниматься со мной сексом? — Гарри кашлял от сигаретного дыма, не так часто он вспоминал о дурной привычке, но Луи курил сигарету за сигаретой, и кудрявый не собирался отставать.  
— Гарри, тебе что, секса не хватает? — откровенно веселился Томлинсон. — Если тебе очень, ну очень хочется, мы займемся сексом.  
— Ты думаешь, я шучу?  
— Как давно мы знакомы? — остановил его жестом шатен. Стайлс неопределенно повел плечами. — За пять лет нашего знакомства ты хоть раз думал о том, чтобы заняться со мной сексом кроме сегодняшнего вечера?  
— Думаешь, ты мне не нравишься?  
Луи расхохотался и ткнул сигаретой в сторону кудрявого.  
— Да тебе не нравилось и половины мужиков, с которыми ты переспал.  
— Думаешь, я шлюха? — воскликнул Гарри.  
— Что? Нет!  
— Да! Ты считаешь меня шлюхой!  
— Я не считаю тебя шлюхой! Развратным, может быть, но шлюхой никогда.  
Гарри наклонил голову набок, внимательно посмотрел на сразу же опустившего глаза Луи и уже тише, наклоняясь через стол ближе к шатену, произнес.  
— Суть в том, что ты боишься. Это точно!  
— Я боюсь? — Томлинсон стремился как можно быстрее перевести все в шутку. — Конечно, я боюсь, я сейчас чувствую себя совершенно голым и мне страшно.  
— Но это же так очевидно!  
— Это просто нелепо! — почему-то в голове Томлинсона мелькнула мысль, что, возможно, кудрявый и прав.  
— Да? — усмехнулся Стайлс, и, игриво взмахнув ресницами, томным голосом прошептал. — Докажи.  
Луи вздрогнул и прокашлялся.  
— Не должен я ничего доказывать! — пробурчал он, нарочито небрежно разглядывая кофейный стаканчик.  
— Я бросаю тебе вызов! — Гарри заправил за ухо прядку волос и приподнял правый уголок губ в ухмылке. — Луи Томлинсон! Ты сможешь переспать со мной?  
— Что? Сейчас? Ты хочешь пойти в вонючий туалет и заняться сексом без любви в новогоднюю ночь?  
— Нууу… — Стайлс на долю секунды испугался собственного напора. — Если ты не трусишь!  
Луи бросил на него испепеляющий взгляд, глубоко вздохнул, собираясь с духом, и резко вскинул голову, ища глазами официантку.  
— Счет, пожалуйста!  
Стайлс победоносно откинулся на спинку диванчика и затянулся.

***

— По какой-то причине все парни, с которыми я встречалась, меня бросили. Почему, Найл?  
— Не знаю, есть много причин, наверное.  
— Да, всегда куча причин… Я ни разу еще не получила вразумительного ответа ни от одного.  
И тут вдруг спохватившись, она резко затушила сигарету и подошла в упор к Хорану, смешивавшему пунш в большой миске.  
— Например, ты! Почему ты не стал со мной встречаться?  
— Брось, Пез, кто помнит.  
— Ты не помнишь? Это было всего полгода назад!  
— Полгода это значительный срок!  
— Полгода это ничто!  
— Да ладно, Пез, успокойся.  
— Хорошо, допустим, ты не помнишь эту жалкую отговорку, которую ты придумал, чтобы меня отшить. Я тебе напомню. Я привлекала тебя как друг, а не как любовница, хотя ты и находил меня привлекательной.  
— Это не жалкая отговорка.  
— Но это не имеет никакого смысла!  
— А для меня имеет! — Найл удовлетворенно кивнул сам себе, попробовав получившийся напиток, и понес его в гостиную.  
— Видишь, о чем я говорю! — настаивала блондинка. — Вот с чем приходится иметь дело. Невероятные причины! С начала они кажутся такими логичными до поры до времени, пока не придешь домой, сядешь и не задумаешься…  
— Правда, Перри, не принимай это так близко к сердцу, — Найл вновь скрылся в кухне, доставая с духовки очередной десерт. Девушка уныло поплелась следом.  
— Слушай, все чего я прошу это правда. Ты не хочешь встречаться со мной, пожалуйста, просто скажи мне правду «Почему?». Неужели я прошу слишком многого?  
Найл не счел нужным комментировать, всем видом показывая сосредоточенность на украшении блюда.  
— Я — идиотка, — обреченно произнесла блондинка, и, выйдя из кухни, подхватила с дивана свое пальто. Найл выскочил в прихожую вслед за ней.  
— Что ты делаешь?  
— Я ухожу домой.  
— Но ты только пришла! Пез, пожалуйста, не надо так со мной, не уходи!  
— Хорошо, я не уйду. Скажи мне правду, и я останусь.  
Найл скривил губы и не знал, куда деть собственные руки. Перри хмыкнула и вновь направилась к двери.  
— Ну, хорошо, хорошо, я согласен! — Найл закрыл лицо руками.  
Перри обернулась и выжидающе приподняла бровь.  
— Я не могу говорить за твоего бывшего или кого-либо еще, — неуверенно начал он, теребя ткань фартука. — На самом деле я порвал с тобой, потому что ты худший партнер, который у меня был. Я серьезно, даже включая старшую школу. Это было ужасно.  
Перри не могла поверить своим ушам и в шоке опустилась в первое попавшееся кресло.

***

Кабинка женского туалета была явно мала для них обоих. Черт дернул Стайлса направиться именно сюда, поразмыслив, что здесь будет чище. Совсем неуместная щепетильность. Луи пытался стянуть с него рубашку, но руки его не слушались, в итоге кудрявый решил помочь, и сразу же заехал шатену по носу.  
— Ой, прости, пожалуйста, — он прикрыл рот ладошкой, чтобы не засмеяться слишком громко.  
Луи разглядывал его тело и в восхищении провел кончиками пальцев по крыльям бабочки, вытатуированной на торсе кудрявого. Стайлс легонько шлепнул его по руке, призывая не отвлекаться, и стал стягивать с шатена одежду. Не удержавшись на ногах, он шлепнулся на крышку унитаза вместе с пресловутой футболкой. Томлинсон подхватил смеющегося парня за талию и заставил его вновь принять вертикальное положение, всем телом прижимая того к перегородке кабинки. Резким движением он расстегнул ширинку узких джинс и спустил их на бедра. Гарри продолжал глупо хихикать, пока Луи не встретился с ним взглядом. Они одновременно замерли, не зная, как поступить, и в следующее же мгновение потянулись к губам друг друга. Поцелуй вышел слишком нежным, отчего оба смутились.  
— Мы просто развлекаемся! — решил приободрить шатена Стайлс, а может больше убедить в этом самого себя. В этот момент послышался звук открывающейся двери, и кто-то зашел в помещение. Луи приложил палец к губам и замер.  
— Луи?! — голос скорее утверждал, а не спрашивал.  
Томлинсон побелел, и в ужасе смотрел на кудрявого.  
— Я вижу твои кеды, это я их тебе купила, помнишь?  
Томлинсон прикрыл глаза, шепча проклятия, и дотянувшись до щеколды, открыл дверцу.  
— Элеонор? — шатен пытался овладеть собой и приветливо улыбнуться.  
Девушка бросила взгляд на прячущегося за спиной Луи парня, и развела руками.  
— Ну отлично, просто прекрасно! Молодец!  
— Что ты здесь делаешь? — шатен проследил за ее взглядом, и судорожно натянул джинсы, застегивая ширинку.  
— Собиралась воспользоваться туалетом, идиот!  
— Это невероятное совпадение, — Томлинсон обернулся к Гарри, ища у того поддержки. — Правда же, невероятное!  
Стайлс еле заметно кивнул, пряча лицо в волосах, и исподлобья наблюдая за Колдер.  
— И правда! — она скрестила руки на груди и с искренней обидой продолжила. — Я поверить не могу, что всего двадцать четыре часа назад ты был такой убитый, а сейчас бросаешься на него.  
— Мы друзья! Ты же помнишь Гарри?  
Элеонор всплеснула руками, и притопнула ножкой, силясь не расплакаться.  
— Зачем ты привел его в наше кафе?  
— Все не так как ты думаешь!  
— Знаешь, неважно уже, что я думаю, — она бросила еще один пренебрежительный взгляд в сторону Гарри, и развернулась на каблуках к выходу. Луи бросился за ней, хватая ее руку выше локтя, и разворачивая к себе.  
— Нет, подожди!  
— Руки убери! Я звоню своему врачу!  
— Ты же не можешь позвонить врачу в Новый год!  
— Я остановилась у него.  
— Значит ты живешь со своим врачом?  
Гарри закатил глаза, застегнул рубашку, и вновь усевшись на крышку фаянсового друга, достал сигарету.  
— Я не живу с ним! Я остановилась у него, пока не найду квартиру!  
— У Макса значит места не достаточно?  
— Что ты несешь?!  
— Я знаю все о том, что вы с ним спали вместе за моей спиной.  
— Прекрати, ты с ума сошел! Я вообще не знакома с Максом, и тем более не спала с ним!  
— Что?  
— Я не спала с Максом! — почти шепотом проговорила Элеонор, качая головой.  
Гарри вздрогнул, не донеся сигарету до рта, и виновато закусил губу.  
— Я тебя не узнаю, Луи! — вновь повысила голос Колдер. — Я только что оставила тебе сообщение о том, что собираюсь вернуться! Ты просто жалок! И знаешь что? — она сделала шаг в сторону, чтобы видеть Гарри и ткнула в него пальцем. — Наслаждайся!  
И она быстро выскочила за дверь.  
— Но детка…  
— Не называй меня деткой, — донеслось уже по ту сторону уборной.  
Томлинсон пару секунд смотрел за захлопнувшуюся дверь и нарочито медленно обернулся.  
— Ну хорошо, — поднял вверх руки Стайлс. — Я ошибся на счет Макса.

***

София уже изнывала от скуки. Лиама не было уже больше десяти минут. В очередной раз обернувшись в сторону уборной, она услышала окликнувший ее голос.  
— София?! — молодой человек удивленно разглядывал ее. София пробежала глазами по нему самому и двум его спутникам, но никто знакомым не показался.  
— Привет… — осторожно протянула она.  
— Энди! — возмущенно напомнил парень своё имя.  
— Энди, точно…  
— Ты что не помнишь, как меня зовут?  
— О чем ты? Я же сказала Энди… Так как дела, Энди?  
— Ты сказала, что тебя не будет в городе на Новый Год!  
— Правда? Интересно… Что-то я такого не припомню.  
— Ты сказала, что тебя не будет всю неделю.  
— Да… я так сказала… Но мой лыжный тур отменили…  
— Ты сказала, что улетишь в Лос-Анджелес на собеседование!  
— Правда? .. — София поморщилась, надо ж было так попасть.  
— Поверить не могу, что я такой дурак, и воспринимал тебя серьезно.  
София озабоченно повернула голову в ту сторону, откуда в любой момент должен был вернуться Лиам, и решила свернуть этот затянувшийся разговор.  
— Послушай, Энди…  
— Сделай мне одолжение! — прервал ее молодой человек. — Не звони мне больше!  
С гордо поднятой головой он удалился в компании своих приятелей. София облегченно вздохнула, и, увидев, что остальные посетители недобро на нее посматривают, крикнула парням вслед. — Приятно было увидеться, Энди! С Новым годом!  
Дамы за соседним столиком осуждающе покачали головами.  
— Это просто мой друг! — фыркнула в их адрес брюнетка, и подхватив со стула напротив пальто Лиама, она быстро зашагала прочь из заведения, по дороге сворачивая к уборной, в дверь которой она аккуратно постучала.  
— Лиам, ты как там?  
— У меня все отлично! — раздался чуть слышный грустный голос.  
— Лиам, пожалуйста, на нас все смотрят, может, уже выйдешь.  
Дверь приоткрылась, и шатен медленно выскользнул из своего убежища. Волосы были мокрые, так же как и рубашка на груди. В руках он крутил куски туалетной бумаги, которой пытался вытереть разводы от вина.  
— Боже, ну у тебя и вид! — София развела руками от изумления.  
— Я ужасно выгляжу, да? — Лиам в очередной раз густо покраснел.  
— Я не это хотела сказать! Ничего страшного, ты просто съел кусочек чили, с кем не бывает…  
— Это ты сейчас так говоришь! — с горечью произнес шатен, оглядывая себя — А завтра скажешь «О нет, мне опять названивает этот неуклюжий и неловкий парень…»  
Софии на долю секунды стало жаль его, и она попыталась приободрить Пейна.  
— Ты не можешь знать, что будет завтра…  
— Я просто хотел, чтобы все было идеально… — он поднес остатки бумаги к лицу и высморкался. — Потому что, Софи, я думаю, та самая…  
— Самая что? — вновь оживилась брюнетка.  
— Ты самая милая девушка…  
— Милая? — София разочарованно надула губки, не такого эпитета она ожидала.  
— Ну да, милая! — Лиам подошел к ней вплотную и доверчиво продолжил. — Помнишь, у меня вчера на вечеринке ночью пошла кровь из носа. Большинство девушек и не посмотрели бы в мою сторону после этого…  
Боковым зрением Софии заметила Энди в окружении тех самым женщин, что сидели за столиком рядом с ней и Лиамом.  
— Почему бы нам не поговорить на улице, — поспешно проговорила она, протягивая Пейну его пальто и буквально выталкивая его на улицу, постоянно оглядываясь.

***

Перри дрожащей рукой наливала себе очередной стакан виски.  
— Мы же не говорим сейчас о внешней стороне, не о физических недостатках? У меня все размеры вполне в рамках стандартных человеческих пропорций.  
Найл слушал эту тираду уже несколько минут, и при последних словах буквально хлопнул себя по лбу от безысходности, еще пара минут и у него точно разболится голова.  
— Дело не в этом… — устало произнес он, опускаясь на диванную подушку и прикрывая глаза.  
— Так ты о том, что я заснула… Я просто устала, я же всего лишь человек.  
— Да и не в этом тоже!  
— Тогда что? Что было такого ужасного, что ты даже не дал мне и шанса исправиться… Знаешь, я же могу многому научиться, посмотреть ну там соответствующие фильмы…  
— Не думаю, что это поможет…  
— Значит, я безнадежна? Совершенно безнадежна…  
— Ну… у тебя есть твоя работа.  
— Да, моя работа! Конечно! Спасибо большое, мне намного легче.  
— Пез, послушай, некоторые вещи не исправить…  
— Да, да, я поняла! — Она вскочила с кресла, взяла со стола тарелку и принялась накладывать на нее все блюда без разбора. — Ты заманиваешь меня сюда, говоришь, что я худший партнер в твоей жизни, и что всего это не исправить.  
— Слушай, — Найл начинал уже злиться. — Мне жаль, что твой последний парень тебя бросил. И мне жаль, что ты … не подходишь мне в постели. Но больше всего мне жаль, что я решил устроить эту кошмарную вечеринку. Она убивает меня.  
Он вскочил с дивана и вновь заметался по гостиной. Перри замерла с полной тарелкой в руках.  
— Не надо так расстраиваться, все не так уж плохо…  
— Не так плохо? Мы находимся здесь с одним хозяином на грани истерики и одной гостьей, которая весь вечер решает свои сексуальные проблемы! Вот и вся вечеринка, с Новым годом, мать твою!

***

Луи пулей вылетел из кафе на улицу, и Гарри, несмотря на длинные ноги, еле поспевал за ним.  
— Как я мог быть таким идиотом! Конечно, Элеонор должна была прийти сюда сегодня, это худшее из того, что могло случиться! Никогда тебе этого не прощу, Стайлс!  
— Не моя вина, что она застала нас полуголыми в туалете! Я что-то не слышал жалоб, когда я…  
— Для тебя это шутка! — шатен резко обернулся и ткнул парня пальцем в грудь. — Это моя жизнь, как ты не понимаешь!  
Гарри пожал плечами и настойчиво произнес:  
— Ты должен быть мне благодарен, что я помог тебе завершить совершенно нездоровые отношения!  
Он обошел Томлинсона со стороны и зашагал впереди.  
— Благодарен? Моя жизнь пошла коту под хвост из-за тебя!  
На это кудрявый промолчать не мог, резко оборачиваясь, и продолжая идти уже спиной вперед.  
— Ты влачил жалкое мрачное пустое существование с того дня, как мы познакомились! Ты вечно подавлен, Томлинсон! Я общаюсь с тобой, потому что на твоем фоне моя жизнь выглядит прекрасной!  
— Спасибо, очень гуманно! Твоя то жизнь прям усыпана розами…  
— Пожалуй, мне пора… — остановил его жестом кудрявый и ускорил шаг, вновь отвернувшись от шатена.  
— Давно пора! — зло прокричал ему в спину Луи. Гарри и ухом не повел, и Луи, заволновавшись, уже громче прокричал. — Куда ты?  
— Найду бармена!  
— Бармена? Чудесно! Передай ему привет!  
— Передам! — взбесился окончательно Стайлс. — Пошел ты к черту, Томлинсон!  
— Сам иди! И не забудь, что я хотел остаться сегодня дома!  
Но Стайлс уже скрылся за поворотом.

***

Буквально убегая от идущей следом компании во главе с Энди, София предприняла отчаянную попытку спрятаться. Заскочив на ближайшее крыльцо, она потянула на себя Лиама, и впилась в его губы поцелуем. Как и следовало ожидать, за спиной шатена ее не заметили, и компания на всех парах пронеслась мимо. Брюнетка самодовольно ухмыльнулась и только потом обратила внимание на замершего на месте Лиама. Он стоял, закрыв глаза и прижимая пальцы к губам.  
— Ты чего? — дернула она Пейна за рукав.  
— Ух ты, — Лиам медленно открыл глаза.  
— Все в порядке? Ну тогда пошли.  
София просунула ему руку под локоть и уводила в противоположную от преследователей сторону.  
— Кажется, я был не прав, — улыбался ей шатен. — Этот вечер не так уж и плох.  
— Наверное, — согласилась София. — А теперь идем на вечеринку.  
— Софи… — смущенно позвал Пейн, и дождавшись, что она поднимет на него глаза, произнес. - Я, кажется, в тебя влюбился.  
— Что? О нет, опять, только не это… — она выдернула свою руку и, понурив голову, сделала пару шагов от онемевшего парня.  
— Что ты хочешь сказать?  
— Послушай, ну не нужно этого, ты же меня едва знаешь!  
— Но ты мне очень понравилась, и мне показалось, и я тебе тоже, — Лиам совершенно не понимал, что происходит.  
— Да, ты мне нравишься, мне вообще многие нравятся, понимаешь…  
Лиам изменился в лице и отступил назад.  
— Понятно…  
— Ну не надо так, Энди…  
Глаза шатена буквально вылезли из орбит и он чуть не уронил свою барсетку.  
— Лиам… Меня зовут Лиам!  
София поморщилась, понимая, что допустила оплошность и пыталась спасти положение.  
— Да, конечно, Лиам, я знаю, прости…  
— Кто такой Энди?  
— Неважно…  
— Ты любишь его?  
— Нет! — воскликнула София и замахала руками. — Я вообще никого не люблю! В том то и проблема. Мне даже говорить об этом неприятно… Давай просто забудем все и пойдем на вечеринку.  
Она вновь подняла гордо голову и направилась дальше. Обходя обледеневшую лужу, она уже привычно добавила:  
— Осторожно, тут лед!  
— Я бы с тобой не пошел больше никуда, да если б ты была последней девушкой на планете! — с этими словами шатен поскользнулся и шлепнулся на спину.  
София покачала головой, похоже, она начала привыкать к его «везучести».  
— Ты в порядке?  
Шатен сидел посреди лужи, которая треснула под его весом, и все пальто было в грязи.  
— Нет! Господи, какое унижение…  
София помогла ему подняться.  
— Все не так уж плохо…  
— Оставь меня в покое, — отдернул руку шатен. — Я ненавижу тебя… Ты обманщица и совсем не милая.  
София расхохоталась.  
— Я и не говорила, что я милая! Это ты весь вечер твердишь, какая я хорошая.  
— Ты такая самовлюбленная!  
Лиам снял пальто и принялся стряхивать грязь собственным шарфом.  
— О чем ты? — удивилась брюнетка.  
— Думаешь, я не заметил, — Лиам вдруг почувствовал себя куда увереннее. — С той минуты, как я тебе сказал о своей девственности, ты не перестаешь задаваться только одним вопросом, почему я тебя выбрал! Что в тебе особенного. Ты, ты, и только ты. Это все, что тебя волнует!  
— Конечно, мне интересно!  
— Ты думаешь, в тебе есть что-то особенное? Ну так слушай! — Лиам огляделся, и выбросил шарф в ближайший мусорный бак. Надев пальто обратно, он быстро застегнул его, а после пригладил растрепавшиеся волосы. — Это мог быть кто угодно!  
Софии открыла было рот, но он не дал ей прервать себя.  
— Да, да! Именно так! Ты просто оказалась под рукой. Я бы с любой тогда уехал! Я просто хотел с этим покончить, вот и все.  
София не узнавала его, откуда этот уверенный тон, как он так изменился за пару минут.  
— Хорошо, мы с этим покончили…. — нехотя согласилась она. — Почему бы нам и со свиданием не покончить?  
— Меня это устраивает! — жестко отреагировал шатен.  
— Мы оба пойдем домой, и, если повезет, никогда больше не увидимся!  
— Отлично!  
— Такси на двоих возьмем?  
— Да! — после секундного замешательства согласился Лиам.  
— Вот и замечательно!  
— Наверняка этот Энди тебя ненавидит… — ехидно прокомментировал шатен, оглядываясь в поисках свободной машины.  
— Он и все остальные парни Нью-Йорка! — кокетливо повела плечами брюнетка.

***

— Так обыденно! Так типично! Вы мужчины так одинаковы в своей посредственности! Вы просто кучка обывателей! — Элеонор сидела в такси и уже с минуту пыталась прикурить. — Эти спички меня доведут…  
— Держи, детка! — Гримми протянул ей зажигалку.  
— Я тебе не детка, но все равно спасибо. Видите, я сказала «Спасибо!», это вежливость. Воспитание и манеры, вот что отличает женщин. Мы готовы жертвовать всем, провести своего мужчину через все важные события в его жизни с любовью, с большой любовью, а стоит только отвернуться, и он уже бежит в туалет и зажигает там с другим! Вы понимаете, к чему я это говорю? И получается, кого мне винить? Винить приходится только себя! Я встречала достаточно самовлюбленных мужчин, чтобы понять, что все вы просто ненасытные младенцы в поисках большой сиськи, из которой высасываете все жизненные соки!  
Ник уже мысленно ругал себя, что посадил эту чокнутую к себе в машину.  
— Раз уж мы заговорили о сиськах, я бы тоже хотел кое-что сказать. Я чувствую большую враждебность, исходящую от тебя…  
— Очень проницательно!  
— Это мне не помогает, таково рода энергия разрушает роскошную ауру моего салона. А тебе нужно найти мужчину, способного оценить тебя по достоинству! — если такие найдутся, усмехнулся Гримшоу сам себе. — Мне нравятся сильные женщины, я их обожаю! Будь я на твоем месте, я б не терял ни минуты, чтобы сложить силы вместе с таким же сильным мужчиной.  
— Этот угол мне подходит, остановите здесь, — и лишь машина притормозила на светофоре, Элеонор выскочила на улицу.  
— Не думал, что ты захочешь остановиться так скоро, вряд ли я тот, кто тебе нужен, детка, — он обернулся назад и, обнаружив пустое сидение, облегчено откинулся в водительском кресле. — Ушла… Хорошо, что я не сильно ей улыбался.


	4. Час до полуночи.

Диск закончился, а включить новый было некому. Перри оседлала Найла прямо на полу и делала ему массаж головы. Вернее некие странные манипуляции с его головой, что того и гляди совсем ее оторвала бы.  
— Вот так хорошо! Видишь ли, все дело в технике! Большинство недооценивают важность вращательных движений.  
Найл уже практически скулил.  
— Перри! Ты делаешь мне больно!  
— Вот и прекрасно! — она с силой оттолкнула его голову, и блондин стукнулся лбом об пол. — Мне кажется, проблемы здесь не у меня, Найл! Я думаю, проблемы у тебя. Ты обвиняешь меня, что я неинтересна в постели, потому что ты физически недоразвит.  
— Не моя вина в том, что ты ко всему прочему эмоциональная калека, — издевался открыто Хоран.  
— Это так характерно для тебя, придавать значение эмоциям, близости, чувствам! И всей остальной двусмысленной чепухе. Это секс и больше ничего! Два человека в постели снимают напряжение, а ни нечто возвышенное как любовь к человечеству. — Она поднялась на ноги и уставилась на Найла сверху вниз, уперев руки в бока.  
— Слушай, ты хотела узнать, что было не так, и я сказал. Необязательно при этом сносить мне голову, потому что ты… неполноценная. — Найл еле сдерживал смех, удивляясь, что подруга так ничего и не поняла.  
— Ах так! Тогда снимай эту жуткую рубашку, и я тебе покажу, кто тут полноценный, а кто нет!  
Найл перевернулся на бок, и с иронией поманил ее к себе, но когда та мановением руки скинула с себя кофточку, он перестал улыбаться.  
— Что ты делаешь?  
— Я докажу, что ты неправ!  
Она обернулась и смахнула одним движением все закуски с ближайшего столика. Найл взвизгнул и вскочил на ноги, бросаясь исправлять содеянное, но девушка перегородила ему путь, и почти дотянулась до его губ.  
— Неужели еще никто не пришел? — раздался голос от входной двери, и честь Найла была спасена. Он быстро кинул блондинке ее блузку и поспешил к Зейну.  
— Перри уже пришла.  
— Оу Перри, — Зейн быстро всучил куртку блондину и направился к девушке. — Привет! Я Зейн! Я обожаю твои цветы!  
— Мои что? — опешив от такого напора, переспросила Перри.  
— Ну, понимаешь, твои картины, — широко улыбнулся Зейн, уводя ее в сторону дивана. Найл закрыл лицо руками, а потом поднял глаза кверху.  
— За что? .. — прошептал он одними губами.

***

В полумраке небольшого кафе на песню из музыкального автомата мало кто обратил внимание. Низкий хрипловатый голос Гарри звучал совсем тихо, но с каждой строчкой набирал силу, и вскоре Мелису Манчестер было практически не слышно. Стайлс всегда отдавался музыке полностью, а тут одна из любимейших песен как нельзя кстати.  
«Пожалуйста, не позволяй этому чувству закончиться,  
Это всё, что у меня есть,  
И все, чего бы мне хотелось.  
Теперь я вижу, что именно мне нужно,  
Познав, что является настоящим чувством.  
С тех пор, как я нашел тебя,  
Я смотрю глазами любви… »  
Гарри держался одной рукой за крышку автомата, а другой жестикулировал в такт словам. С так шедшим ему румянцем и неподдельным блеском в глазах он выглядел как настоящая звезда. Откинувшись назад, прикрыв на припеве глаза, и не замечая никого вокруг, в мерцающих огнях новогодних гирлянд он был великолепен. На последнем куплете он все-таки почувствовал на себе взгляд, и ему пришлось позвать на помощь все свое самообладание, чтобы не выдать собственных эмоций. Томлинсон стоял с неловкой улыбкой на губах, явно потрясенный услышанным и увиденным. Гарри мысленно досчитал до десяти, смерил безразличным взглядом охапку хризантем в руках шатена, и с гордо поднятой головой прошел мимо. Луи понимающе хмыкнул, но сдаваться так просто не собирался.  
— Я тебе цветочки принес… — извиняющимся тоном произнес он.  
Гарри разрешил себе все-таки рассмотреть букет и не смог сдержать улыбки, в этом весь Томлинсон, скупил все подряд без разбора.  
— Можно я присяду? — расценив улыбку как хороший знак, добавил шатен.  
Стайлс замер на мгновение, вглядываясь в его лицо, но спохватившись, покачал головой.  
— Я не один…  
— С барменом?!  
— Он в туалете и он скоро вернется, — Гарри старался не смотреть на цветы. — А тебе лучше просто пойти домой, ты же этого хотел. Просто иди домой, и не волнуйся обо мне. У меня все схвачено на вечер.  
— Но ты же только познакомился с этим парнем…  
— И что с того?  
— Тебе не кажется, что ты торопишь события? ..  
— Ты только осуждать любишь, Томлинсон! Не замечал?  
— Ладно, ты хочешь броситься в объятия первого встречного, пожалуйста, это твое дело! Я иду домой! — он отвернулся от Стайлса и начал пробираться к выходу из кафе, но спохватившись, вернулся и бросил букет на стойку перед кудрявым. — Забирай!  
— Спасибо! — огрызнулся тот в ответ.  
Луи вновь бросился к выходу, но пробежав несколько шагов, передумал.  
— Ладно, послушай…  
— Ну что еще?! — Гарри уже был на грани истерики.  
— Послушай, что я хочу сказать… — и тут запал Томлинсона иссяк, он переминался с ноги на ногу и смотрел куда угодно, но не на Стайлса.  
— Да, Луи… Я слушаю!  
— Давай сделаем это!  
— Что?!  
— Я думаю, мы должны это сделать!  
— Ты, наверно, шутишь?!  
— Я серьезно! Нам нужно вернуться в то кафе и просто сделать это! Что скажешь?  
— Я же не могу вот так бросить бармена…  
— Это мой день рождения! Мы просто обязаны сделать это! Ты же сам говорил! Пошли! — и последний козырь. — Я бросаю тебе вызов, Гарри Стайлс! Посмеешь переспать со мной?  
Луи вопросительно приподнял брови и протянул кудрявому раскрытую ладонь. Гарри закусил нижнюю губу, чтобы идиотская улыбка не выдала его с головой, и, выждав, как ему показалось положенные для приличия три секунды, ухватился за предложенную руку. Луи широко улыбнулся, и, не теряя времени, увлек парня к выходу. Глазам вернувшегося из уборной бармена предстал лишь пустой стул, огромный яркий букет и забытая Стайлсом пачка сигарет.

***

Найл сидел в одиночестве на кухне и наливал себе очередную порцию алкоголя, краем уха прислушиваясь к разговору в гостиной.  
— Ты хочешь сказать, он бросил тебя прямо в канун Нового года?!  
— Я была просто ошарашена!  
— Да его просто испугала твоя креативность. Это же очевидно!  
Блондин повернул голову в сторону гостиной и изогнул бровь. Что за чушь несут эти двое?  
— Твои работы такие мощные, такие яркие! — тем временем продолжал поток неприкрытой лести Малик.  
— Ты думаешь?  
— Конечно! Как же иначе!  
Хоран осушил бокал полностью, и, закатив глаза, покачал головой.  
— Меня всегда завораживают человеческие формы! Вот взять, к примеру, тебя, Зейн. Из тебя бы получилась отличная модель! У тебя практически идеально симметричная внешность!  
— Я слежу за собой…  
— Это заметно.  
Найл передразнил ее шепотом, скорчив гримасу сарказма, и с сожалением повертел в руках пустую бутылку вина.  
— Ты понимаешь мои намерения? ..  
— Кажется, понимаю…  
— Хорошо, что я так и не ушла домой!  
— Да, я тоже этому рад! Тебе принести еще выпить?  
Хоран мутными глазами обвел помещение и наткнулся на початую бутылку красного сухого, которую они с Зейном так и не допили днем. Он, шатаясь, все-таки поднялся с барного стула и пытался сохранить равновесие.  
— Зейн, тебе нужно прийти ко мне в студию и посмотреть мои работы для следующей выставки!  
— Я с удовольствием!  
— Отлично!  
Найл настигнув, наконец, свою жертву, и поразмыслив, что пересекать всю кухню обратно за бокалом дело более чем хлопотное, приложился прямо к горлышку, да так и рухнул вместе с бутылкой на пол.

***

Софи тщетно пыталась поймать такси, но за час до полуночи сделать это было непросто. Лиам молча шел рядом, стараясь не смотреть в ее сторону, и все больше ускоряя шаг.  
— Можно я кое-что скажу?!  
— Я с тобой не разговариваю.  
— Думаю, тебе станет легче, если ты меня выслушаешь, — брюнетка пригородила ему путь и попыталась взять Пейна за руки, но тот быстро отдернул их и сложил на груди, давая понять, что он слушает.  
— Ну, то, что случилось вчера вечером, уже давно преследует меня. Это случается каждый раз. Я встречаю парня, мы вместе идем домой, а на следующий день…  
— Что на следующий день?  
— Они говорят, что испытывают ко мне некие чувства.  
— Что ты хочешь сказать? — нахмурился Лиам. — Что каждый парень, с кем ты проводишь ночь, в тебя влюбляется?  
— Да! Это проклятие какое-то! — всплеснула руками София.  
— Ты считаешь любовь мужчины проклятием? — Лиам не верил своим ушам и смотрел на нее как на сумасшедшую.  
— Ты себе не представляешь…  
— Конечно, нет! — шатен непроизвольно повысил голос. — Я думаю, ты счастливая! Некоторые люди всю свою жизнь ждут таких слов, а ты выбрасываешь их, будто они ничего не значат, будто это маленькое неудобство! Так вот, что я тебе скажу, София! Ты действительно проклята, но не так, как ты думаешь.  
— Тогда как? .. — слова Лиама хоть немного, но задели ее.  
Шатен ничего не ответил, лишь сочувственно улыбнулся. Он вышел на проезжую часть, громко свистнул проезжающему мимо такси, и, мельком обернувшись, бросил. — Прощай, Софи!

***

— Луи, подожди, остановись… — Гарри буквально вылетел из кабинки, поправляя на себе рубашку.  
— Ну что еще? — устало протянул Луи. — Что не так?  
— Не знаю… Я просто открыл глаза, увидел твое лицо, и понял, что не могу это сделать. Извини, — он опустил глаза, надеясь, что Томлинсон не заметит, сколько в них было боли.  
— Что? Ты увидел мое лицо и понял, что не можешь заняться со мной сексом? — шатен окончательно запутался.  
— Я не могу всю свою жизнь заниматься сексом с людьми, которым я совершенно безразличен.  
— Ты только сейчас это понял? — Луи закипал с каждой секундой все больше.  
— Да… сейчас! — и пряча собственные слезы, Гарри оставил шатена одного. Томлинсон пару секунд ошарашено смотрел на захлопнувшуюся дверь, и, придя в себя, выбежал следом за кудрявым. Он настиг его прямо посередине зала, но наличие посторонних, уже не имело для Луи значения.  
— Значит все эти годы пустого бесчувственного секса с незнакомцами и барменами это нормально, но здесь сейчас… СО МНОЙ! — Луи сделал упор на последние слова, и Стайлсу показалось, что голос его при этом дрогнул, — на тебя снизошло откровение, и ты понял, что больше так не хочешь?!  
— Не кричи на меня, Луи… — первая слезинка упала с его ресниц.  
— Ты полностью запутался…  
— Я запутался? — возмутился Стайлс, стараясь как можно незаметнее вытереть щеку. — А как же ты? Как ты назовешь человека, который обрекает себя на одни безнадежные отношения за другими, в то время как может быть с…  
Гарри замер, понимая, что в пылу сказал лишнее.  
— Мог бы быть с кем? — Луи пытался поймать взгляд кудрявого, и прочесть ответ в его глазах.  
Официантка, что обслуживала их еще пару часов назад и ставшая волей случая одной из свидетелей этой сцены, подойдя к Гарри, протянула ему салфетку. Стайлс еще больше смутился, но с благодарностью принял помощь, чуть слышно произнеся одними губами:  
— Спасибо вам…  
Он вновь обернулся к Луи, но продолжать этот разговор дальше не было смысла. Шатен тоже молчал, но при этом не сводил с кудрявого полных печали глаз.  
— Увидимся… — нашел в себе силы кудрявый прервать затянувшееся молчание, он чуть взмахнул рукой в знак прощания и вышел из кафе. Только теперь Томлинсон дал волю эмоциями, потерев кулаками глаза, и пытаясь сморгнуть стоявшие в них слезы.

***  
Зейн обнаружил блондина прямо на полу кухни. Когда первый испуг прошел, и, разобравшись, что Хоран просто крепко спит, они с Перри перетащили горе-хозяина вечеринки в его спальню. А тем временем гости прибывали один за другим, кто-то как Софи пришел пешком, слегка замерзнув и спеша поскорее согреться, кого-то как Лиама подвезло такси, и он поднимался наверх в предвкушении встречи на этот раз с кем-то настоящим. Многие встречали своих знакомых, приветливо улыбаясь и кивая друг другу. На город наконец-то снизошло праздничное настроение. Луи же у дверей дома Хорана столкнулся нос к носу с Элеонор. Знак ли это или просто совпадение, но он сразу же попытался вновь вернуться к обсуждению их отношений, стараясь не упоминать о недоразумении в кафе. Стайлс стоял на противоположной стороне и в тени дома был практически незаметен. Он не слышал их разговора, но раз вошли они все-таки вместе, значит Томлинсон добился своего. Кудрявый не знал, как ему теперь поступить, но новая волна спешащих на вечеринку закрутила его в свой водоворот и утянула за собой. Все-таки Найл его друг, как он может такое пропустить, и Гарри искренне пытался улыбнуться открывшему ему дверь Зейну.

Пять, Четыре, Три, Два, Один! С Новым Годом!


	5. 1 января 1982 года. Утро.

Ник потягивал обжигающий черный кофе, и разглядывал фотографии с прошлой ночи, благо старенький поларойд удачно нашелся на заднем сидении его такси.  
— Сумасшедшая все-таки была вечеринка, — пробормотал он, делая очередной глоток и вновь потягиваясь в кресле.  
— Ты что-то сказал? — раздался голос из дальней комнаты.  
— Кофе остынет, говорю, — громче произнес Гримшоу в сторону двери. — Я снимки разбираю, иди сюда, посмотрим вместе.  
Его гость в одних джинсах зашел на кухню и недоуменно приподнял бровь, обнаружив утерянную клетчатую рубашку на Нике.  
— Вот этот парень знаменитый некрофил, — расхохотался Ник, — или все-таки барабанщик? Они вроде выпустили свой альбом. Он везде таскал за собой этого мертвого парня. Кажется, это был хозяин вечеринки. А эту девчонку я прозвал озабоченной. Она все время рисует интимные органы своих друзей. Очень талантливая художница, ее ждет большое будущее. На такие подробности всегда будет большой спрос.  
Он отвлекся на мгновение, пододвигая шатену тарелку с тостами, и вновь возвращая внимание снимкам.  
— Вот этого парня я подвозил. Мир тесен, правда? А это, наверно, та девушка, по поводу которой, он так переживал, — он передавал фотографии одну за другой, не переставая комментировать. — А вот мой любимый приятель. Помнишь его? Он не хотел меня слушать. У него была и девушка, и парень, но он не знал, что ему делать ни с одним из них. Сначала он пришел с девушкой, потом появился парень, потом он опять разговаривал с девушкой, в итоге с кем ушел, я так и не понял.  
Ник задумчиво перебрал несколько фото, и найдя нужную, как-то по-доброму улыбнулся.  
— Надеюсь, он сделал правильный выбор…  
— Оу, а этот парень известная модель, — шатен выхватил один из снимков. — Я видел парочку его разворотов в журналах, жаль, он не по нашей части.  
Гримшоу возмущенно пнул его ногой под столом.  
— А этому парню не хватало любви, та художница ему совсем не подходила. Он вроде познакомился с тем робким парнем, и, кажется, они сразу поладили, пока у шатена не пошла кровь носом…  
— Да уж, все танцевали, смеялись, много пили, эта вечеринка не могла быть безумнее.  
— Я сохраню эти фотографии, они будут поднимать мне настроение, — Ник аккуратно собирал снимки в стопку. — Они будут напоминать мне, что если расслабиться, то всегда можно приятно провести время…  
Он встал из-за стола, положив снимки на холодильник, и обернулся.  
— В итоге все получили то, что искали.  
Шатен приподнял чашку в знак согласия и заговорчески подмигнул.

***

Найл проснулся от слепящего даже сквозь закрытые веки солнца. Он приоткрыл глаза, и сразу вновь зажмурился. Голова просто адски болела. Собравшись с силами, он сел на кровати и огляделся по сторонам. Везде были следы вчерашнего праздника. В недоумении блондин заставил себя встать, и, цепляясь за стены, он вывалился-таки в гостиную, и тут же застыл с открытым ртом. По всей площади огромного помещения царил полнейший хаос. Люди спали прямо на полу, повсюду валялись пустые бутылки и остатки былых украшений. Усмотрев на дальнем диване вроде бы знакомое лицо, Найл, аккуратно переступая, двинулся в ту сторону.  
— Эй! — потряс спящую девушку за ногу Хоран. — Проснись!  
— Ты откуда взялся? — спросонья та не узнала его.  
— Я вообще-то здесь живу!  
— Оу, Найл, прости, я вчера так напилась, Господи, — девушка потерла лицо ладошками.  
— Напилась здесь? — уточнил совсем растерявшийся блондин.  
— Ну да, и я, и еще около миллиона других людей.  
— Вот это прекрасно! — всплеснул руками Найл. — Просто здорово! Все пришли, а я все пропустил!  
Он расстроено опустился на диван, принимая из рук девушки сигарету.

***

Софи аккуратно приподнялась на подушке, и принялась разглядывать парня рядом. Симпатичный. Она осмотрелась, спальня обставлена дорого и со вкусом. Что ж, имени она, конечно же, не помнит, но в процессе разберутся. Брюнетка осторожно подняла сумочку с пола и достала пачку сигарет и помятый листок бумаги с номером Перри. Телефон обнаружился на прикроватной тумбе.  
— Ну как, ты протрезвела?  
— Нет, по-моему, я все еще пьяная, хуже некуда. Ну как тебе вчерашняя вечеринка?  
— Я полностью разочарована! Парни все какие-то позеры! Хорошо, что мы договорились уйти в одиночку. Пойдем, позавтракаем?  
Блондинка обернулась на спящего молодого человека рядом.  
— Может, пообедаем?  
— Отлично, — Софи перехватила взгляд только что проснувшегося парня и быстро добавила. — Мне пора идти.  
— До встречи, — бросила в ответ Перри, вешая трубку. Она легонько стянула с парня одеяло, и удовлетворенно кивнула самой себе.

***

— Группа? Здесь была группа? На моей вечеринке играли музыканты? — Найл вскочил и заметался по комнате.  
— Да, да! — его вид забавлял девушку. – Я, правда, никогда о них не слышала, но это и не важно. Там был такой смешной парень, барабанщик, он так и не выпускал палочек из рук, вроде Джош.  
Найл осел на пол у ее ног, и недоверчиво ухватил за руку.  
— Джош Девайн?  
— Да, точно! Я слышала, они выпустили новый диск.  
— Джош Девайн, любовь моей жизни был здесь в моем доме, и играл на моей вечеринке?  
— Да, точно, и еще он все не мог оторваться от крабового соуса, спрашивал у всех рецепт, но никто не знал.  
— Я взял его с упаковки… Я мог бы ему это сказать… Ну хоть здорово, что они все пришли… — обернулся Найл к гостье, пытаясь найти хоть что-то положительное в том, что он все проспал. — Я хотя бы не проведу остаток своих дней, думая, что у меня нет друзей, и все меня ненавидят. Это же что-то да значит?  
— Да, конечно… Слушай, у тебя есть Алко-Зельцер? Мы договорились встретиться с самим Максом Хердом за ланчем, надо привести себя в чувство.  
— Посмотри в ванной.  
— Спасибо, — девушка быстро подхватила свои вещи и буквально выпорхнула из помещения.  
Найл с легкой толикой зависти посмотрел ей вслед, хотел бы он тоже начать Новый год со свидания, но судя по масштабам разрушений, следующие пару дней он проведет за уборкой. Он уже хотел было подняться и пойти заварить себе крепкого кофе, как в поле его зрения случайно попала миска из-под соуса. Хоран нахмурился, не понимая, что торчит из нее помимо ложки, а когда разглядел, то зажал рот рукой, сдерживая радостный вопль. Он подполз к столику и почти нежно выудил из емкости барабанную палочку. С некой маниакальностью Хоран слизал с нее остатки соуса, и, когда вновь поднес к глазам, чуть не лишился чувств. «Отличный соус. Позвони мне. Дж.» и далее номер телефона. Блондин прижал палочку к груди и еще несколько минут сидел вот так с безумно счастливой улыбкой.

***

Они шли по набережной, едва соприкасаясь рукавами. Один боялся поторопиться, а второй просто был от природы стеснительным. Брюнет не выдержал первым.  
— Так что… Можно я тебе позвоню?  
— Ты хочешь сказать сегодня попозже?  
— Ну да, если ты не считаешь, что я сумасшедший.  
— Нет, не считаю.  
— Хорошо… Потому что ты мне… — брюнет бросил быстрый взгляд на своего спутника, ища одобрения и поддержки в его взгляде. Шатен смущенно улыбался и легкий румянец покрывал его щеки. — Ты мне очень нравишься!  
— Правда? ..  
— Да, мне не нужно много времени, чтобы осознать это. Когда это случается, ты это сразу знаешь, и я знаю, понимаешь? — Зейн остановился, и обернулся к парню.  
— Да, я тоже так думаю, — закивал Лиам, соглашаясь, и улыбаясь при этом еще шире.  
Брюнет в ответ тоже улыбнулся, и шагнул ближе.  
— Так что, может, сходим сегодня куда-нибудь?  
— Хорошо… Я с радостью с тобой… — договорить шатен не успел, оказавшись втянутым в долгожданный поцелуй.

***

— Ты знаешь, что сигареты защищают от общения? Это правда, я это понял. Люди защищая себя, тратят свои эмоции на сигареты, а не на друг друга. — Томлинсон лежал на спине и задумчиво изучал клубившийся над кроватью дым. Он вновь затянулся и выдохнул в потолок очередную струйку. — Эта мысль пришла мне в голову вчера, когда я смотрел на всех этих курящих людей.  
Стайлс повернулся в его сторону и подпер голову рукой, провожая взглядом аккуратные колечки, отвлекшие на пару секунд шатена от монолога.  
— Почему люди так боятся друг друга? — Луи перевел взгляд на кудрявого.  
— Как мы? — усмехнулся Гарри в ответ. Томлинсон поморщился и с улыбкой возразил:  
— Мы всегда были честны друг с другом. Я про НИХ.  
Стайлс рассмеялся и навис над шатеном, вопросительно заглядывая тому в глаза. Ждать долго не пришлось, Томлинсон в ту же секунду потянулся к губам кудрявого, и притянул его ближе свободной рукой. Когда воздуха почти не осталось, и они оторвались друг от друга, Луи потерся носом о щеку Стайлса и почти в самые губы прошептал. — В любом случае, надо бросать курить.  
Гарри согласно промычал в ответ, но пока Луи искал глазами пепельницу и потянулся затушить сигарету, он все-таки ехидно произнес.  
— И тогда ты станешь сварливым и толстым, будешь жаловаться, что растерял все свое вдохновение, и при этом, естественно, обвинишь во всем меня…  
Томлинсон расхохотался и пользуясь тем, что обе руки, наконец, свободны, набросился на разглагольствующего Гарри, и повалив его на спину, заставил наконец замолчать.


End file.
